


you've left my heart black + blue

by Cupidity (Sagamohr)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, Illusions, Light Petting, Mind Trickery, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Nonbinary Character, Other, POV Third Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Slight Canon Divergence, Vague Memory Manipulation, alternative universe-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagamohr/pseuds/Cupidity
Summary: A re-telling of "Only the Lonely Survive" from Loki's point of view.Loki would never admit it, but he cares for his brother. It was why he agreed to watch Jane Porter when Thor left Earth. It's why he took up watching over Thor's human now, while he's away galivanting around and across space.It doesn't mean he won't have his fun. As they say: when the cat is away the mouse will play.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	you've left my heart black + blue

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is technically standalone (as in you don't necessarily have to read the whole series to know what's going on), and I don't want to lump it in with the series, I've decided to drop it here on this account. Enjoy.

Loki sighed, watching Thor’s human partner get into their car and start it.

He had begrudgingly started keeping a lazy watch over them whenever Thor zipped out of their life. It wasn’t because he wanted to. In fact, it was because Thor had put the bug into his ear, all those years ago when he had been dating Jane. Call it a habit. He had sneered the first time they had broken down, writing them off as pathetic and unworthy of his brother’s love and attention. It was when they picked themselves up and carried on, that the trickster started to realize that there was much more to the human than he had been shown, and that was enough to keep his attention.

Loki knew that Thor had been gone for a long time. Earth didn’t move the same way some planets did, and while space travel was a crawl of time, Earthtime continued to move. Thor’s little human carried on like they were supposed to. Went to work, went home, slept. Sometimes they went out with some other humans, to a bar, to a restaurant, but they always went home alone. That too piqued Loki’s interest. He thought that like most humans, they were incapable of keeping themselves for Thor to return to. They must have had some other human to keep company.

He was very wrong.

Every night, or almost every night, Loki watched them masturbate. It was memorizing, learning how to tell from the way their chest rose and fell when they were close to orgasm, to watch as they shoved fingers into their hole, toys, how the word ‘Thor’ fell from their mouth like a mantra. The first time Loki noticed that they were shouting his brother’s name, it lit a fire in the pit of his stomach. The familiar feeling of anger sizzling under his skin was shadowed by the weird feeling that burned brightly under his ribs.

It was jealousy, a feeling he had long since remodelled into anger, into determination, into motivation. Jealousy on its own was weird and strange, hot against his bones, thrumming dangerously in his ears. He was jealous that this human - weak and disgusting - could have his brother hooked around their finger like a dog. Thor deserved more, as much as he refused to admit it. Thor wasn’t a human’s plaything, to be called and cuddled on the couch like a dog. Loki would take these words to his eventual grave because he had made a career out of hating - detesting - his older brother.

Half brother.

So, Loki had started a routine. When the human would leave work and go home, he’d take a perch as a black raven, and watch the free show they provided. If they happened to go out and spend time with others, he’d check in on them wherever they went, until they returned home. It wasn’t always an everyday thing, either. Sometimes, Loki went a few days without checking, but he was positive that Thor’s human didn’t do anything out of the ordinary anyway. They seemed to have a routine they weren’t capable of - or willing to - change.

It was during this lull of spontaneous activity, that Loki began to practise.

He had been excelling in shapeshifting for his entire life. He could make doubles of himself, and they were fantastic. He had certainly tricked Thor enough times with his magic that he would never doubt himself or his abilities. But, there was one person he had yet to mimic, and that was his brother. He could never get the voice right, mainly because Thor was usually yelling, and you didn’t yell in a normal conversation. Loki was keen to learn because there was such a willing test subject waiting for him. So as the weeks drew on, Loki practised until he hated himself. He continued to spit the same words he had heard his brother speak to the human until the fire of jealousy in his stomach threatened to burn him down.

Then, it was time to put it to the test.

It had been a rather exhaustive day for the human. Loki knew that much because they had gotten to work early, had spent most of the day shuffling to and from meetings with their co-workers, and then spent more time at work. Loki sat perched outside of their window, waiting for the sign that they were going to pack up and head home for their usual nighttime ritual. It was almost as if they were waiting, too. Every time another person walked past their desk Loki almost cawed. The sheer thought of missing out on this chance because some humans decided to ruin it? The idea was nauseating.

Soon, Thor’s human was the last one on the floor. Lights were being turned off when they lifted their head and glanced to the big doors at the other end of the room. They said something, probably needing another few minutes before they would leave. Loki wasn’t sure if he could remain a raven for another few hours without affecting the way he would take his brother’s form. So, he flew down to a half-hidden spot behind the massive dumpster and shifted into his human form. He stretched and decided to take a spot on the bench that sat beside the parking structure. The second he would see the human come out, he’d shift back and meet them at their apartment.

He was giddy, almost. Feeling particularly mischievous, too. He wanted to watch someone’s car go off with an alarm they wouldn’t be able to turn off. He wanted to set someone’s garbage bin alit and watch them panic. Loki almost wanted to trap the human in the elevator, because what better way to stroke their senses and heighten it all by a massive rush of adrenaline?

As he was thinking, the front doors to the building opened, and Loki barely had enough time to shift back into a raven as Thor’s little human walked out.

He flew off without checking to see if they would come home, first. It was a reckless move, but since he had practically babysat all day, he was positive that no other co-worker would have swept them up and out for the night in the fifteen minutes he had sat on the bench. He stretched his wings, gloriously feeling every inch of wind as it carded through his feathers and over his body. Was this the same feeling he would have when the little human touched him? He hoped so. He found their apartment building quite easily and found a place to rest and practise one last time before they would come home for the evening.

Loki waited, and watched eagerly as they got home, and started their nighttime routine. The sun had begun to set when Loki finally took Thor’s form.

He had a small pocket mirror to check his face, as checking his reflection in the windows of apartments and cars could cause trouble. He looked identical to his brother. There was nothing out of place, not even the single white beard hair that had sprung up in the last few years. It was perfect. “Hello,” Loki said, but Thor’s voice had come out. “Hello.” He repeated.

“Aren’t you glad I came home?” Loki said that giddiness he had felt returning and going straight to his head. “I came home just for you, little one.”

Little one. A balloon of lust swelled in his belly. Yes, that would be the name he would use for them. Little one. “Little one.” He repeated, making Thor’s voice just a touch lower, something more akin to a growl. “Little one.”

It was perfect. With the sun going down and with no time to spare, Loki pulled the side door open to the apartment building and snuck inside. It didn’t take much to charm the security guard inside that he was in fact a new tenant and had simply propped the side door open because he had yet to receive his key. How simple. Loki took the elevator up to the appropriate floor and made the assumption he had the right door when he lifted his hand and knocked.

He couldn’t help the small smile that tugged the corner of his mouth up when they answered their door.

Loki noticed the tears beginning to well in their eyes and he almost scoffed. “Aren’t you going to let me in, little one?” He tested, but they were already babbling, talking about Quill or something. Loki knew he didn’t have the answers they wanted, he wasn’t Thor and the wrong word could ruin this whole thing. So, he swept them up, hugging them to his chest as he kissed them. Kissed their cheeks, their nose, their forehead. It was an effective way to make them shut up, to stop talking, to stop hooking their inquisitive fingers in the gaps of his illusion. “I have missed you,” Loki whispered, remembering to mimic how Thor spoke. Less abbreviations, more blocky and hard. “I’ve missed you more than I can count the stars in the sky.”

“I missed you too,” they said, as Loki set them down and began to usher them back into the living room. He didn’t have much time, he could feel it in the way his hands shook slightly that this illusion wasn’t going to last much longer. He didn’t hear what the human had said, but he knew it had been a question, he felt the inflection in their voice. 

“I missed you, is that not enough?” Loki half growled, hands finding their place along the swells of their body, and he almost let the illusion drop because just touching them, touching what belonged so completely to his brother was enough to make this whole thing crack. He took the human’s wrist in his hand and kissed their palm, knowing that they liked it when Thor did it. “You’re thinking too much.” Loki whispered, because the sooner he could get them from the living room and into a smaller room - particularly the bedroom - the sooner he could take what he thought belonged to him.

Is this how Thor felt when he charged into battle? This indescribable feeling of “take, take, take”?

“Take me to bed,” Loki told the human, because he didn’t quite know where the bedroom was, and he knew Thor would have asked the same.

He wasn’t expecting the human to take his jaw and drag him down to kiss them. Loki followed their lead, and brought them up into his arms again as they did as they were asked, leading you to the bedroom. The room was a mess, but the bed was clear, and that was all that mattered. Dropping the human onto the mattress, he crawled over top of them, finding their greedy mouth without hesitation. Is this what it felt like to his brother? To know he had this incredible power over such a creature like this? Loki growled against their lips, his hand finding the space between their thighs with ease.

Loki kissed their chin, smirking with his brother’s face. “You’re so eager,” He practically purred. “You’ve been waiting for me for so long,” He flexed his fingers against the skimpy material of cloth between their legs, delighted with the sound they made with a hand against their mouth. “I’ve been waiting just as long, little one.”

Maybe he had become too confident with his latest trick, because the human didn’t seem to react as wantonly as they had before. Loki met their gaze, but he couldn’t help the curl of a sneer threaten the illusion for just a second. He moved, pinning them slightly against the bed hips to hips. He couldn’t let this end now, not when he was so close. Not when he almost had everything he wanted right here beneath him like he was meant to have. He never would have thought to try this with Jane; she was far too smart and didn’t seem to mind much when Thor went away because she always had something else to do to distract her mind with. Not this human, not this time. 

With agile fingers, Loki found the hem of their shirt and tugged it up over their head, discarding it somewhere among their mess. “You’re trembling,” Loki murmured, Thor’s voice coming out still a strange sound in the base of his throat. He captured one nipple in his mouth, tasting and teasing the nub delicately as the human wiggled beneath him. Loki hissed slightly as the human’s fingers found the long strands at the top of his head and tugged. He moved his mouth from one nipple to the other, determination in keeping the charade gradually dimming.

It didn’t take long for the human to lose their own control, panting and whimpering as Loki mouthed their nipple, his fingers running down their side against their ribs. How fragile, he could break one right now and they never would have seen it coming. Pathetic, how obsessive they were with their pleasure. It was his turn now. He sat back along their legs, his cock straining hard in his pants. He palmed himself, groaning with the sensation. “Come to me,” Loki said, trying to make his brother’s voice sound deep with lust for this little being. “I want to feel your delicious mouth around my cock.”

A second ticked by, and the human remained where they were, looking up at you as if they weren’t so sure they were with the right person anymore. Damn it. What had he done wrong? Loki couldn’t spare much time going over it; he would have to keep the charade up a little longer or he’d risk sending it all into the ground. So, Loki gave it one last try, because if he couldn’t do it with his brother’s face, he might as well take what he could while he had the chance.

“Little one, please.” He said, trying hard to mimic how Thor would sound. “I need you, always.”

That seemed to do the trick. Loki moved to sit back properly, pushing his pants down as Thor’s little human crawled between his legs, reaching for his cock. He had never seen Thor’s cock but he could only imagine that it was a fair bit wider than his, maybe an inch or two longer. Their slim fingers wrapped around his cock and Loki groaned, reaching for them, grabbing them by the jaw and yanking them in for a kiss, his free hand sneaking past the lowered shorts material and between their legs properly, fingers finding their slick hole. 

Gods. Maybe this was why Thor kept this one around for so long.

Once he realized that the human was staring in some horror at him, Loki realized the jig was up. The illusion fell like snow, crumbling rapidly but delicately as his brother’s handsome face gave away to his sloping nose, his shark-like grin, and bright green eyes that looked nothing like Thor’s. “I’ll wear his face for you, pet.” Loki told them, his voice his own but his face shifting back into Thor’s. The human recoiled, but Loki held them tightly, fingers around each wrist, shifting to better push them back and down against the mattress.

“I’ll keep his face on, just you for, because I know how endlessly you miss him.” Loki hissed, his voice his own as he proceeded in pinning the human against the mattress. More of the illusion disappeared slowly, Thor’s uniform returning to plain black joggers and a shirt that fell open. The human was staring, eyes wide with fear and hatred. Loki only grinned down at them, because this was so much more than he had anticipated. “Stop thinking so much,” he hissed suddenly, conjuring up some crushed velvet ropes to wrap around their pinned hands. “I can hear your thoughts from here, and I wasn’t as blessed as my mother.”

The human remained quiet as Loki tied their hands to the bed, moving to settle between their thighs, exposed to his greedy gaze. “No wonder my brother has fallen so stupidly in love with you,” He murmured, tracing a line with his finger from the top of the human’s foot to the top of their thigh. “He believes so fully that you love him just as much as he loves you.” It was said with a cruel teasing tone, as if the human had invited Loki in. He tilted his head, looking at the tied of being in the middle of the mattress. “You do, don’t you?”

“Why are you here?” The human said, finding their voice, giving the ropes that held them firmly to the mattress a hard tug. They weren’t getting out of there anytime soon, not with magic ropes around their wrists anyways. Loki thought it was cute to watch anyways. 

Loki tsks. “Pet, you wound me.” He pressed his hand over his chest where his heart allegedly was. “I’m here to indulge you.” As if that was the most obvious thing, Loki’s voice changed again, this time taking on Thor’s once more. “Didn’t you miss me, little one?” He paused, fingers sinking slightly into their thigh, close to the junction of their hip. “Didn’t you miss the way I made you feel when I fucked you?”

“Let me go!”

Loki grinned. “And spoil my appetite?” He used the human’s voice now, and it made them freeze. He started to kiss a trail from their chest to their belly, pressing his lips to their soft skin firmly. He brought his mouth back up, only to lower his body along the length of the human’s, his fingers beginning a trail down to that space between their legs again. “No, pet. I shall taste you as he tastes you, and you will enjoy it.”

With what could almost be called grace, Loki leaned back and ripped the shorts from their legs, throwing them amongst the mess of their room, and made a very happy noise when he realized that they were fully commando. “My, you are delightful,” He said as his fingers reached their slick hole, teasing softly. “You’re so eager for something you don’t want, aye?”

The human rocked and thrashed under him. They tried to kick him, to dislodge him off their legs, but it was useless. Loki easily held their legs down, giving them a warning glare. “I am trying to make this as comfortable as possible for you, little one. Do not make me regret my choice!”

“Then quit hiding behind your brother’s face, coward.” They spat.

Loki stopped, then chuckled darkly. How had he forgotten? Of course. For the second time he allowed the illusion to crumble steadily away, revealing his face once more to the human who laid helplessly beneath him. Bending down, Loki kissed the skin of their hip with his mouth and they let out a sob, one that almost made him feel bad for doing such a thing. He magicked his clothes away, growing impatient with the theatrics and crying. Loki’s cock hung heavy between his thighs, and he gave himself a couple of soft strokes. He got comfortable between their legs, pinching their skin as he nudged their hole with his cockhead. “I’m not a coward,” he told them, looking into their eyes as he pushed himself into them.

It didn’t take long for Loki to set a rhythm up. The human whimpered, gasped, and made all sorts of choked sounds as he fucked them, his cock rubbing along their walls. So this was intercourse. This is how sex felt with a human. Loki’s hands found their hips and he dug his fingers into the soft flesh there, wanting to leave bruises of his own. He buried his face into the curve of their neck and tasted their salty tears, while he continued to thrust in and out of their tight little hole.

“Ah, _min kjærlighet_ , my darling little pet,” Loki tried to take on Thor’s voice again, but the words were jumbled and crooked, sounding wrong even as he tried to make it sound familiar. He panted, pressing his mouth against their skin again. “Look at you, submitting not to a God… but a Trickster.” The word hissed out between his teeth, fingers digging deeper into their skin. The human simply cried, not moving underneath him.

Loki lost himself to the pleasure of the act. Thor would kill him if he ever found out, and that was why he refused to let this go past this once in a lifetime encounter. After this he’d leave the human alone, he wouldn’t bother them, wouldn't’t watch them… he had gotten when he wanted, anyways. His fingers moved up slightly, dragging his short nails against their skin as his movements became more frantic and desperate. Gods, when he had gotten so close to orgasm? With half a shout he suddenly came, shoving himself as far as he could into the human. The afterglow was beautiful, sending multicoloured lights across his eyes.

The comedown was not too bad, either. Loki - gotten what he had wanted and satisfied with the ending - pulled himself from the human, gently ran his finger over their used and swollen hole, before he waved his hand. His cock was clean, their bed was clean, and the velvet ropes had disappeared. He was at the end of the bed in a clean, smart looking outfit, like someone who worked at a law firm. Loki looked over the human, sneering slightly when they simply moved onto their side and sobbed into their hands.

“It’s time for me to go.” He walked to the bedroom door, pausing as he looked back at them with a cruel grin. “It was… a divine pleasure,” he chuckled. He took a step out, pulling the door behind him. “Until next time, pet.”

Loki closed the door with a snap behind him and fell against the wall lightly, his mind buzzing with the sensations of what had happened. He would never do that again. Never. They knew his tricks and he had no idea when Thor would actually be back on Earth again. He knew that when Thor did come home, and the human told him what had happened, he would be a dead man walking. Loki walked to the front door of the tiny apartment and opened the door, walking out of it as he closed it gently. Things were going to become either very complicated for the next little while, or things will go much smoother than he would have ever imagined.

Now, all he needed to do was get out of here. He was tired of Earth, and ready to return to Asgard where he could hold sanctuary until things blew over.

Maybe he’d pay a little visit again, if Thor continued to chase things with the Guardians. With a cruel smile on his face, Loki disappeared from the hallway, seeking pleasure in a new place.


End file.
